1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a light-mixing multichip package structure, and more particularly, to a light-mixing multichip package structure for increasing CRI (Color render index).
2. Description of Related Art
The invention of the lamp greatly changed the style of building construction and the living style of human beings, allowing people to work during the night. Traditional lighting devices such as lamps that adopt incandescent bulbs, fluorescent bulbs, or power-saving bulbs have been generally well-developed and used intensively indoor illumination. However, compared to the newly developed light-emitting-diode (LED) lamps, these traditional lamps have the disadvantages of quick attenuation, high power consumption, high heat generation, short working life, high fragility, and being not recyclable. Thus, various LED package structures are created to replace the traditional lighting devices. However, the CRI of any LED package structure of the prior art is not good enough.